Planes are the best Stars
by Walrushlee
Summary: A big ol' party leads to happy times on the roof. And a Superman conversation. And a lost shirt. Oneshot.


AN: I'm finding a lot of things I wrote a while ago…

Walrus: Walrushlee does not own Chucky, Child's Play or Brad Dourif.

* * *

"Oh! Oh! I got one!" Bright blue eyes looked up expectantly, "I once dated a guy just to piss off my dad."

My jaw dropped, "Fucking seriously?! What, was he like, a badass or a drug dealer or some shit?!"

"Nah," Charles chuckled, "My dad just hates gays. It was a black guy to boot!"

Eddy frowned and took a swig of his beer, "Your dad's a real bad man, Chucky."

"Yeah…" He seemed to sober up for a moment, before reaching over to the coffee table and taking another drag. He burst into a fit of giggles.

I smiled and leaned back, closing my eyes. The air was thick with the smell of cigarettes, weed, booze, sick, a maple scented fog machine (that was promptly taken outside by a drunk dumbass) and a broken bottle of perfume someone was going to be pissed about in the morning. The air was toxic, to say the least. I laughed for a bit before it turned into a coughing fit, before merging back into laughter. God, I love these parties!

"Ch-chucky…you're, you're fucking stupid when you're high."

"Fuck…fuck you bitch! It's not like you're…you're…um," Chucky's angry face turned confused, "Edd-EDDY! What's, uh…what's that one smart guy's name…with theory of relatives? The tongue one?"

"Oh!" Eddy yelled, scaring half the people in the room (it sucks to choke on a bong), "Chucky, you stupid! It's Newton!"

"If it was Newton, dumbass, I would've said 'like the bar'!" Chucky gave Eddy a hard push and he went sprawling on the coffee table.

"There's still a lit joint on that, man." I snicker as, Eddy beat furiously at his singed shirt. I glanced down at the carpet.

It was shag. Unholy hell, I should braid it. All this unruly carpet, I'll bet it get's tangled all the time, I hate it when that happens. I should give it cornrows! Oh everloving fuck, I should get cornrows!

"Hey Chuck, should I get cornrows?"

He spit out his beer onto a drunken frat-boy, "Yes!" I giggle.

This was some of the most mostly legal fun we've ever had. On top of that, it was our first college party! It was a chilly October day, a Friday afternoon and everyone was having a real…good time. Someone had cut all the phone lines so no one was definetly calling the police. On top of that, someone brought an assload of weed and highjacked a truckload of Heineken.

"And while you're at it, get C cups!"

"Chucky!"

"What?! Sarah's got 'em!" I followed Chucky's finger behind me.

Light glistened off ivory skin, a sheen of sweat on her young, tight body. There was a wicked gleam her hazel eyes, blonde locks cast off her shoulder. The light from the one bulb in the room bounced off her hair and gave her a bit of a halo affect. Her boack curved forward a deep navel, pointed to the floor, twin 'u' shaped shadows under still perky breasts ad fresh rosy-heywaidaminute!

"How the hell long has she been behind me?!"

He shot me his trademark 'sexy' smirk, "All night long!"

"All night-? Wait, is that why you've been giving me so much attention tonight?!"

"Attention? You haven't said a thing all evening." His eyes remained glued to Sarah.

I send him a glare (arrogantnogoodanimalpigfuckshitandalsoEddyis) before whirling around on Sarah, "Put your goddamn shirt on."

"Lost it in a game."

"Oh for the love of-just…here, take mine!" I struggle to ignore the 'boos' from Eddy and Chucky, "Because I've got a jacket, assholes."

"that's right, cover it up!" I whirl back around but am unanable to point out who said it. "You guys always have to rion a good time!"

"You're trying to ruin the show _narc_."

Pretty soon shouts of 'narc' rise through the room. Sighing, I stand up. I'm a strong woman, but that hurts. I shake my head sadly at Sarah and am rewarded by her slowly licking her lips at me (you know, she's Catholic sober).

I walk out of the room, grabbing a beer from some guy who's been trying for a half hour to open it with his teeth. I sigh (once again) and walk thru the hallways.

First floor-Still party center. People drink and chat in the hall's, someone offers me a drag and I decline. There's a girl slumped up against the wall and I give a swift kick to a guy tring to touch her. He offers me a sheepish smile.

Second floor-Now, this… _this_ is sex central. Locked bedrooms, gross sounds, and a weird smell. Some guy offers me a shag but I decline.

Third floor-Not much. Not…uh…much.

Roof. Best fucking part. You'd think there'd be a lot of people up here, but most don't trust themselves to be drunk on a roof. I welcome death so…y'know. Whatever.

I calmly gazed off the edge, a horde of kids were talking, laughing and yelling in groups below. The lively smell of the party wafted it's way up here and I noticed a few stragglers shying away from the fading light of the house. I smiled at what was obviously a couple of kids sexing it up in the bushes. Gazing up, I dimly looked at the stars. I'm not going to say they were shining like diamonds, twinkling. They were foggy and few, a plane passing by overhead, breaking up the few constellations that cfould possibly form. That didn't mean they weren't pretty though. I smiled.

"Hey."

I turned my head slowly, even though it wasn't necessary. I knew who it was. "How's Sarah?"

"She's okay." He grinned, "Ain't nobody got tits like you though, babe!" He cackled.

I immediately tried to hide my smile, turning back to the sky. A moment later I felt lanky arms surround me. Grudgingly, I rested my head on his chest. Damn him.

"Holy shit, Tiff! Look at that star!" He pointed.

"…that's a plane, Chuck." I sighed and giggled at the blinking red dot.

"You don't fucking know! It could be a Super Star!"

"Or a super man."

"Superman isn't red, dummy."

"His crest is."

"That's the smallest part of his suit!" He snapped and I laughed, "If anything we should see blue. Then again it _is_ dark out so-"

"Chucky?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me." I leaned in.

"Okay." He leaned in too.

* * *

"Do you think anyone will notice we don't go to school here?"

* * *

AN: My hand hurts. Did you enjoy it at least? My friend wants to write a self insert Chucky fanfic starring her (obviously) but her name _is_ Tiffany so it's hilarious.

Walrus: Review and we love you!


End file.
